Tigresa, ¿eres tu?
by Askard
Summary: Que pasaria si Tigresa se viera en el mistico espejo del Yin y Yang ¿Como reaccionarian los demas furiosos y Po, ante 2 Tigresas completamente diferentes? Pd: Este fic no contiene PoxTigresa (bueno la verdad si tiene... solo un poco)
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y yo no gano nada haciendo esto y bla bla bla bla**

**Capturo 1: Tigresa, ¿eres tu?**

Era un nuevo dia en el valle de la paz, el Guerrero Dragon y los 5 furiosos ya se habían levantado y estaban listos para vivir un gran dia lleno de aventuras, acción, drama, misterios y amores…

Lamentablemente hoy no fue ese dia, ya que después de desayunar, El maestro Shifu ordeno a todos sus estudiantes a limpiar de pies a cabeza el palacio de jade, los llamo a todos al salón de entrenamiento

-alumnos, Hoy es dia de limpieza –dijo Shifu serio

-ahhhh – se quejaron todos

-la limpieza del palacio muy importante – dijo Shifu – es un reflejo de quienes somos, y de como cuidamos nuestro entorno

-al menos podemos tomarnos el dia libre cuando terminemos nuestras tareas? – pregunto Po jugando con sus dedos

-(suspiro) esta bien, pueden tomarse el dia libre, SOLO cuando hayan terminado sus tareas – replico Shifu

-SIII – grito Po animado

-bien un dia libre- dijo Mono sonriendo

-AL FIN! – dijo Mantis animado

-bien, entre mas rápido terminemos, mas rápido podre entrenar – dijo Tigresa animada

-tu siempre piensas en entrenar verdad? – dijo víbora sonriendo

-con eso me distraigo y me entretengo – dijo tigresa con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-jeje cuando sera el dia en que te veamos hacer otra cosa que no sea Kung fu – dijo Vibora

-cuando este 3 metros bajo tierra – Contesto tigresa

Shifu se dirigió al armario del salón de entrenamientos

-bien alumnos – abrió el armario, dejando caer un montón de artículos de limpieza – Grulla tu sacudirás

-Yo, sacudir?... perooo el polvo me va a dar alergias – reclamo Grulla

-entonces, no respires el polvo – dijo Shifu entregándole un paño para sacudir

Resignadamente Grulla tomo el paño y voló ha hacer su tarea

-el siguiente, Mono – dijo Shifu – tu Barreras – le paso una escoba – quiero que dejes los pisos bien limpios – dijo Shifu serio

Mono tomo la escoba – NOO SE PREOCUPE MAESTRO JIJI – dijo haciendo un saludo militar y salto ha hacer su deber

-Mantis y Víbora – llamo shifu los 2 dieron un paso al frente – uds 2 van a trapear el piso, quiero que quede tan brillante que pueda ver mi rostro en el – dijo Shifu entregándoles unos paños para trapear

-Ya vera como lo hacemos rápidamente – dijo Mantis sonriendo mientras tomaba el paño

Víbora no pudo decir nada ya que tenia que tomar el paño con su boca, aunque se le notaba feliz, al fin al cabo solo querían terminar rápidamente con sus tareas para poder descansar

-Tigresa- tigresa dio un paso al frente- tu vas ordenar y limpiar las armas del palacio – dijo Shifu serio, mientras se dirigió al armario de armas, cuando la abrió se desplomaron todas las armas, espadas, hachas, bastones, lanzas, ballestas, todo estaba desparramado

-al parecer, ALGUIEN, intento cocinar con las armas – dijo Shifu serio, al ver que alguna de las espadas tenia masa de dumpling pegada al filo

De inmediato, las miradas se fijaron en Po

-que… OHHH CLARO, culpen al Panda, uno intenta cocinar con una espada y de inmediato es un criminal – Dijo Po cruzándose de brazos y evitando la mirada

-Po…. – dijo Tigresa seria

-bueno, si fui yo… - dijo Po agachando la cabeza – me moría de ganas por cocinar con las espadas, en vez de esos mismos cuchillos – dijo Sonriendo

El maestro Shifu se dio un golpe en la frente con su mano y negando con la cabeza

-GRRRR – gruño Tigresa, quería hacer papilla a ese panda, gracias a el, tenía mas trabajo y probablemente se hiba a demorar mas de lo que tenía pensado

-jejeje, bueno, bueno… que tengo que ser yo maestro Shifu – dijo Po nervioso, quería salir de ahí para no sentir la ira de la felina

-(suspiro), muy bien Po, sígueme – dijo Shifu

Llegaron al un cuarto donde tenían objetos raros

-tu ordenaras y limpiaras todos estos objetos místicos y por favor, PORFAVOR , intenta, TRATA, de no romper nada – dijo Shifu serio

-que yo?... pfff ya he ordenado esto antes – dijo Po sonriendo mientras apoyaba su Brazo en un estante donde había un jarrón, en cuanto apoyo su brazo en el estante, empujo el jarrón, haciendo que se callera y finalmente se rompiera – eehhh esta bien – dijo Po nervioso mientras recogía la piezas – puedo arreglarlo, solo necesito…. Algo de pegamento.. y…

-dejalo panda, - dijo Shifu en un suspiro de ira – eso era solo una replica

-ufff menos mal jejeeje – dijo Shifu sonriendo nerviosamente

-bien, te dejo solo con tus tareas y… panda recuerda limpiar también la caja del espejo del Yin y yang, Y PORFAVOR… no mires al espejo, no queremos que pase lo mismo con el Po malo y el Po bueno ok? – dijo Shifu seriamente

-si maestro, no volverá a pasar – dijo Po haciendo una reverencia

Y asi paso el tiempo, Cada uno de los maestros termino con sus tareas , excepto un panda que se quedó dormido en medio del trabajo, los demás maestros esperaban a Po para que prepare el almuerzo

-cuanto tardara Po – dijo Mantis

-no lo se (sonido de panza) pero mi panza se va a comer a si misma.. – dijo Mono

-ya se ha demorado mucho – Dijo Vibora Preocupada

-Alguien va a tener que ir por el – dijo Grulla

Todas las miradas se dirigieron en tigresa

-AHHHH – se quejó tigresa – de acuerdo, iré por el – dijo enojada, se levantó de su silla y salió en busca de su flojo amigo

-gracias amiga – dijo Víbora sonriendo

-te queremos – dijo Mantis sonriendo

-eres la mejor – dijo Mono sonriendo

-nunca cambies – dijo Grulla sonriendo

Tigresa llego al lugar donde estaba Po, efectivamente se había quedado dormido en el trabajo

-Po..- dijo tigresa seria mientras le daba una patadita al panda

-haaaammm – se quejo el panda, todavía seguía dormido

-Po ahí viene Shifu – dijo Tigresa fingiendo que venia Shifu

-MAESTRO SHIFU! – se despertó y tomo una escoba que estaba ahí – MIRE MAESTRO ESTOY LIMPIADO, NO ESTABA PARA NADA DURMIENDO JAJAJAJA – rio nerviosamente, mientras hacia como si estuviera limpiando, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que tenía la escoba al revés

-no sabía que las escobas se usaban de esa manera –dijo Tigresa sonriendo señalando la escoba que tenía Po en las manos

-que, no está el maestro shifu? – dijo Po mirando a ambos lados para comprobar si su maestro estaba por ahí

-no, solo lo dije para que despertaras- dijo Tigresa sonriendo- los demás te están esperando en la cocina, están esperando que cocines el almuerzo

-OH RAYOS EL ALMUERZO – dijo Po llevándose las manos a la cabeza – SE ME OLVIDO POR COMPLETO, VOY DE INMEDIATO HACIA HAYA – termino corriendo hacia la cocina, dejando completamente olvidado su tarea de ordenar

Tigresa miro la habitación, al parecer el panda había avanzado una gran cantidad, pero dejo una cosa sin concluir, la caja donde se supone que debería estar el espejo del Yin y yang, estaba vacío, y al lado de ella, había 2 espejos cubiertos por un mantel, uno tenía que ser la réplica, y otra el original, tigresa no tenía ni idea de cual era cual, a si que decidió dejar el de izquierda en la caja y la otra la dejo de lado, pero, antes de salir de la habitación, sintió una cierta curiosidad por el espejo, (por algo dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato) era extraño, por lo general ella nunca había sentido curiosidad por alguna cosa en particular, bueno, aparte del Kung fu, ella se acerco el espejo y quito el mantel para poder ver su reflejo, allí estaba ella mirándose sorprendida, hace mucho tiempo que no se veía en un espejo, pero entonces algo ocurrió

-que de… - una gran luz que provenía del espejo ilumino la habitación

Volvemos con el guerrero Dragón y los 4 furiosos en la cocina , todos estaban comiendo felizmente, bueno casi todos…

-Donde estará tigresa? – Pregunto Mono

-no lo se, ahora es ella quien se tarda tanto – dijo Víbora preocupada

-naaa no se preocupen, de seguro estará entrenando como siempre – dijo Mantis sonriendo – pero ahora lo mas importantes es… QUE TENEMOS EL DIA LIBRE!

-SIII – dijo Mono celebrando

-VAMOS A FESTEJAR! – dijo Po animado

-jejeje hagamos una fiesta, no todos los días nos dejan libres – dijo Grulla mientras comía

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que una felina se hizo presente, en la cocina, solo que esta, parecía estar mucho más feliz de lo normal

-Hola chicos – dijo Tigresa con una….sonrisa?

-ahhh hola? – dijo Po sorprendido

-que celebran? – pregunto

-ehhh nuestro dia libre? – dijo Mantis con expresión rara mientras comía su sopa de fideos

-GENIAL!, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO CELEBRAR! – dijo tigresa animada

Todos quedaron con lo ojos bien abiertos como platos totalmente sorprendidos, su amiga y líder, la furiosa mas seria de todos, la doña disciplina, la que no podía vivir sin un día de entrenamiento, quería unirse a la celebración?

-tigresa… te encuentras bien? – pregunto Víbora preocupada

-Perfectamente Víbora - contesto tigresa con una sonrisa – sabes que esas flores resaltan con tus ojos, me gustan mucho – dijo sonriendo

-AAAHHH – se asustaron todos

-acaban de escuchar lo que creo que acabo de escuchar? – dijo Mono asustado

-estará enferma? – dijo Grulla asustado

-no lo se… intentare con algo mas – dijo Po igualmente de asustado – Tigresa, jejeje, hoy es tu dia libre, de seguro querrás ir a entrenar verdad, que te parece si peleamos un rato? – dijo Po sonriendo mientras hacia una pose de Kung fu

-jajajaa que cosas dices Po, no tengo ganas de entrenar hoy, pero te agradesco la oferta mi esponjoso amigo – dijo Tigresa sonriendo, dándole a Po un golpecito al hombro de Po

-PFFFFF- Mantis escupió su sopa de fideos al escuchar a su amiga decir las palabras que nunca esperaba escuchar de ella –TIGRESA NO QUIERE ENTRENAR! – grito asustado para luego desmayarse

-ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! – dijo Mono levantando los brazos y saliendo de la habitación como un desquiciado loco

Grulla estaba con la boca abierta bien sorprendido por el anuncio de su amiga y Po estaba respirando con una bolsa rápidamente

-Tigresa… estas segura…. 100% SEGURA! De que estas bien? – dijo víbora aun mas preocupada

-si… por que todos actúan raro – dijo Tigresa pensativa – esperen, fue algo que hize…. – dijo en tono triste y agachando la cabeza – lo siento mucho, si hice algo mal…. –parecía que iba a llorar – espero que puedan perdonarme – dijo triste

La bolsa de Po inflo tanto la bolsa que exploto en su cara y Grulla termino desmayándose

Finalmente Po agarro de hombros a tigresa – tigresa, eres tu? – pregunto Po serio, mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Po…. Por que me miras a si… - dijo Tigresa algo asustada – me estas asustando – dijo tímidamente

Po instantáneamente la soltó y finalmente se termino desmayando

-que le pasa? – dijo Tigresa preocupada por la actitud de sus amigos

-que te pasa a ti? – pregunto Víbora muy, pero muy preocupada por su amiga

-ya dije que nada – dijo Tigresa enojada

-ven conmigo – dijo Víbora tomando de la mano a tigresa – vamos a hablar con el maestro shifu, de seguro el sabra lo que esta pasando – dijo seria

-esta bien… pero los demás.. – dijo tigresa preocupada, mientras Víbora la llevaba con ella

-no te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien – dijo Víbora seria

Se fueron de la cocina, al corto rato después, despertaron los chicos

-auch… - se quejó Po – tuve un sueño de lo mas loco – dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza

-si… yo también – dijo Mantis despertando

-y yo – dijo Grulla poniéndose su gorro

-soñaba que tigresa era amable y tierna – dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo, de inmediato los 3 se miraron las caras

-no era un sueño? – dijo Mantis asustado

-era un sueño, tiene que ser un sueño – dijo Grulla asustado

-si de seguro que es un sueño – dijo Po también asustado – apuesto de que tigresa esta ahora mismo en el salón de entrenamiento jejeje – rio nerviosamente

-si de seguro esta ahí – dijo Mantis riendo nerviosamente

-si… y si por las dudas, vamos a ver, solo digo, por que es obvio que fue un sueño – dijo Grulla nerviosamente – un sueño, que de pura coincidencia soñamos los 3….. al mismo tiempo

-si… vamos a ver – dijo Po nerviosamente

-por cierto alguien ha visto a mono? – dijo Mantis

Mono se encontraba en su habitación, en posición fetal diciéndose a si mismo, "se va a acabar el mundo" o " el fin esta cerca"

-naa de seguro esta bien – dijo Mantis sonriendo

Los 3 amigos, se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento, efectivamente hay encontraron a tigresa entrenando con mas ganas que nunca

-UFFF – dijeron los 3 amigos

-ven que les dije, tigresa estaba aquí todo el tiempo – dijo Po aliviado

-si.. solo fue un sueño loco después de todo – dijo Mantis igualmente de aliviado

Tigresa, paro su entrenamiento, y se dirigo a sus amigos

-vaya vaya, pero miren quien están aquí, mis sacos de golpear favoritos, el bicho, la gallina y el panzón – dijo Tigresa sarcásticamente

-OYEE! – dijeron los 3 molestos al mismo tiempo

-que… acaso los ofendí? – dijo Tigresa sonriendo – si están tan molestos conmigo – se puso en posición de pelea – por que no vienen aquí

-oye, yo no voy a pelear contigo – dijo Po serio

-ohhh el pandita tiene miedo. – dijo Tigresa sarcásticamente – yo pensaba que el Guerrero Panzón, no le tenia miedo a nada – dijo burlonamente

-jejeje te dijo Guerrero Panzón en vez de Dragon – dijo Mantis riendo

-esa estuvo buena – dijo Grulla riendo

-jejeje si… OYE! – dijo Po molesto -bien, quieres pelea?, pues ya la tienes – dijo Po en posición de combate

_**Continuara..**_

**Bueno aquí el primer capitulo, quiero aprovechar de avisar de que este fic no será muy largo, y no pienso abandonar el otro que sigo haciendo, bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y nos vemos, hasta la próxima, se despide su amigo Askard :D**


	2. Capitulo 2: Tigresa mala

**Aviso 1 : los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y blablalbala**

**Aviso 2: de los reviews anteriores sobre que no tiene PoxTigresa, bueno, no me pareció que la historia correspondería a ese margen, no tengo nada en contra de PoxTigresa (es mas me gusta la relación) solo que siento que va con la situación de la historia, y si fuese a si , el final ya seria demasiado predecible y eso no es lo que yo busco…. Bueno sin mas molestias aquí el cap**

**Capitulo 2: Tigresa mala**

-prepárate para sentir el trueno – dijo Po desafiante

-enséñame lo que tienes – dijo Tigresa poniéndose en guardia

Po avanzo firmemente hacia tigresa, comenzó dándole un puñetazo que tigresa esquivo fácilmente, rápidamente tigresa tomo a Po del brazo y lo lanzo al piso, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar

-parece que el trueno esta algo gastado, no crees? – dijo Tigresa sonriendo

-no estaba listo – dijo Po mientras se levantaba pero sin darle tiempo de reaccionar tigresa se lanzo al ataque con una patada voladora que golpeo a Po en la cara mandándolo volar a la tortuga de jade, Po logro salir de la tortuga y miro a tigresa riéndose de el

-muy buen ahora si estoy molesto – dijo Po dio un salto para atacar a tigresa, pero ella dio una patada lateral en el momento preciso haciendo que Po saliera volando en donde se encontraba, Grulla y Mantis (que estaban observando la pelea)

-OHH DIABLOS! – grito Grulla, al ver que el cuerpo de Po estaba a punto de aplastarlos

-COR….

No alcanzaron a reaccionar y fueron aplastados por el cuerpo de Po en la pared

-chicos están bien? – Pregunto Po al ver a sus amigos aplastados – gracias por amortiguar el impacto – dijo Po sonriendo mientras volvía a la pelea

-no hay de que… - dijo grulla adolorido

-para que estén los amigos – dijo Mantis sarcásticamente igualmente de adolorido

-creo que me rompí un ala –dijo Grulla

-creo que me rompí….. (CRACK!) no se que me rompí, pero algo esta roto – dijo Mantis intentando moverse

Po se acercó a Tigresa quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y riéndose

-eso es todo lo que tienes panda?, de verdad eres patético – dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa malévola

-que rayos te pasa tigresa? – dijo Po enojado – tu nunca actúas a si

-es verdad… - dijo Tigresa acercándose a Po – ya me canse de actuar a si, no voy a permitir que un lento, torpe, ingenuo y débil panda sea llamado Guerrero Dragon – dijo seria

-que?, a que te refieres – dijo Po abriendo los ojos como plato

Tigresa se le acercó al oído y le susurro

-digo, que tu época como Guerrero Dragón, termina aquí – dijo Tigresa seria

**(Mientras tanto, Víbora)**

Vibora llego al salón de los héroes, donde se encontraba Shifu meditando con los ojos cerrados (como siempre)

-Maestro Shifu – Dijo Víbora seria

-ocurre víbora – dijo Shifu sin abrir los ojos

-es tigresa – dijo Víbora preocupada

Shifu abrió los ojos, se notaba que todavía estaba calmado, si se trataba de tigresa, no puede ser tan malo, al fin al cabo es una de sus estudiantes, mas entrenadas y estrictas de todos, un verdadero ejemplo de disciplina

-que ocurre con ella – dijo Shifu mientras se ponía de pie

-bueno…. Ella ..

(PAM!) Abren la puerta de golpe

-BUENOS DIAS A TODOS - se trataba de Tigresa (buena) que estaba dando saltitos hasta acercarse donde se encontraba Vibora, en la mano llevaba un montón de flores de muchas formas y colores, sorpresivamente tigresa, le dio un abrazo a su amiga

Shifu abrió los ojos como plato quedando boca abierto por la actitud de su mejor alumna

-AHH Vibora, lamento haberme separado, es que cuando caminábamos hacia el salón, vi unas bellas Flores y pensé que algunas se te verían muy bien… - Dijo Tigresa sonriendo

-ve a lo que me refiero? – dijo Vibora preocupada

Shifu estaba congelado, no podía procesar tanta información incoherente de golpe, se le notaba un Tic nervioso en la oreja

Entonces tigresa (Buena) se percató de Shifu, lo miro fijamente y se le formo una sonrisa

-MAESTRO SHIFU! – Dijo tigresa abrazándolo sorpresivamente , Shifu no dejaba de estar en Shock – hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía – dijo Tigresa dejando el abrazo

-nos vimos esta mañana – dijo Shifu sin salir del Shock mental

Entonces Tigresa tocaba una de las orejas de Shifu

-jeje tiene orejas Graciosas – Dijo Tigresa jugando con ellas

Shifu se empezaba a enojar

-TIGRESA QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! - le grito

Tigresa se alejo de Shifu con una mirada temerosa, como cuando una padre regaña seriamente a su hija,

-ahí lo siento, lo hice enojar.. – dijo Tigresa tristemente – yo los siento mucho, NO esta bien, aceptare mi castigo – dijo en un intento de ponerse seria, pero parecía que se iba a poner a llorar

Ahora Shifu se sentía mal al ver a su mejor estudiante, e hija adoptiva de ese modo (quien no se sentiría como basura al hacer llorar a una mujer)

-eh Tigresa, lo siento no debí grítate de ese modo – Dijo Shifu compresivamente

La cara de Tigresa pasó a ser una más feliz

-MAESTRO! – Dijo Vibora seria- esta no es la Tigresa que conocemos

Shifu se dio cuenta de lo que se refería Vibora – Tienes razón, Tigresa nunca a actuado a si – dijo pensativo – desde cuando esta a si? – pregunto Shifu serio

-desde esta mañana en el desayuno, Tigresa fue a buscar a Po por que el estaba demorando mucho en llegar, y cuando volvió, bueno ella estaba a si – dijo Vibora preocupada

-mmm entonces tenemos que ir al lugar donde se vio por ultima vez a la tigresa que conocemos – dijo Shifu serio – Tigresa vamo…..- miro a todos lados

-donde esta tigresa? – Dijo Vibora

**(Volviendo con Po y Tigresa mala)**

Po estaba recibiendo múltiples palizas de Tigresa (mala), era como si su fuerza estuviera sobre el limite de lo que conocían, era mucho mas agil, fuerte y sobre todo mucho mas furiosa que antes

-ah…ah…(reparación agitada) Tigresa, ¿que te pasa?, esta no eres tu – Dijo Po agotado

Tigresa agarro a Po del cuello y lo levanto – no Po, esta es mi verdadera YO – dijo Tigresa apretando el cuello de Po

-Déjalo en paz tigresa – dijo Mantis saltando para encestarle una patada a tigresa, a lo que Tigresa respondió usando a Po como escudo, haciendo que mantis revotara en la panza de Po y saliera disparado hasta estrellarse contra la pared

-Libera a Po – dijo Grulla lanzándose al ataque desde los aires

-lo quieres? entonces tómalo, - dijo Tigresa, lanzándole a Po encima, a lo que Grulla no puedo reaccionar y fue llevado a la pared con el cuerpo de Po encima

Tigresa lanzo una carcajada maligna – Patéticos - rio Tigresa al ver a sus amigos derrotados tan fácilmente, tomo de nuevo a Po por el cuello y lo empezó a arrastrar a la salida – ya me encargare después de ustedes – dijo Tigresa saliendo del salón de entrenamiento

-que.. Haces – dijo Po débilmente mientras lo arrastraban

-como guerrero dragón eres débil, y patético – dijo Tigresa seria , abrió las puertas de la entrada del palacio de jade – No quiero volver a ver tu penoso rostro por aquí, si osas poner un pie en mi Palacio, te destruiré, me entendiste? – amenazo Tigresa a Po mientras lo levantaba por el cuello

-espera…. Tu palacio?, no es tu palacio – dijo Po enojado

-lo es…. Desde ahora – dijo Tigresa lanzado a Po a los aires y dándole una patada en el estómago haciendo rebotar a Po por las escaleras hasta el valle, cuando llego hasta abajo Po quedo débil mirando al cielo, su visión se nublaba, lo ultimo que vio fue a una figura anaranjada acercarse a el

-ahh….tigre..sa?- dijo Po débilmente antes de desmayarse

**(Volviendo con la tigresa mala)**

-bien… ahora al plan b – dijo Tigresa sonriendo y dándose la media vuelta para ver a mono entrar al salón de entrenamiento con una sonrisa y diciendo "si.. Todo debió ser culpa de los fideos de Po, de seguro fue eso"

Mono al entrar al salón de entrenamiento vio a Mantis y Grulla en el suelo, totalmente débiles, como si les hubieran dado la paliza de sus vidas

-CHICOS! – dijo Mono corriendo a prestarles ayuda

-Mono… - Dijo Mantis débilmente

-Corre… - dijo Grulla igual de débil

-qué?... de que están hablando chicos… ¿quien les hizo esto? – dijo Mono serio

-Tigresa… - dijo Mantis

-tigresa? Como ella puede…

-mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo una Voz que venia atrás de el – mi saco de golpear número 4, el mandril bufón

Mono se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, era tigresa

-ti…tigresa? – dijo Mono asustado

**(Volviendo con Shifu y Vibora)**

-vibora ve a buscar a tigresa, yo investigare – ordeno el maestro Shifu

-si maestro – dijo Víbora y salio del salón de los héroes a buscar a su amiga

El maestro Shifu fue a investigar el ultimo lugar en donde se vio a tigresa de forma normal

-según víbora, Tigresa fue a buscar a Po, quien estaba ordenando los objetos místicos – dijo Shifu hablando solo

Shifu llego al lugar donde estaban guardados los objetos místicos, podía ver que el Panda había limpiado y aseado el lugar, solo que había una cosa que estaba fuera de su puesto, se trataba del místico espejo del Yin y Yang que estaba tirado en el suelo, Shifu se acerco al espejo y noto que el manto que cubría el espejo estaba un poco a un lado, como si alguien hubiese visto por el… Rápidamente dedujo lo que estaba pasando

-el espejo… eso es – dijo Shifu sorprendido – por alguna extraña razón, Tigresa devio haber visto el espejo del Yin y Yang, eso explicaría el raro comportamiento de Tigresa, el espejo dividio a tigresa en una parte buena y una mala.. – dijo hablando solo – pero.. donde estará….

-hola maestro Shifu – dijo una voz atrás suyo

Shifu se dio la vuelta para ver que se trataba de Tigresa (Mala),sin darle tiempo, Tigresa ataco….

**Continuara**

**Jeje lamento que el capitulo haya sido algo corto, intentare hacerlo mas largo para el siguiente cap :/, dejen sus reviews y agradecimientos a los que siempre lo dejan **

**Raven Dark85****:jejeje si yo también tenia esa misma duda, a si que puse mi loca mente a trabajar y esto salio XDD espero que te haya gustado cap **

**fanatico z**** ; WOW un review de fanatico z, que honor XD, espero que te guste el cap, PD: Sos grande sábelo XD**

**jeffersongongora****: jejeje me adelante XD, hace tiempo que quería hacer este fic, pero muchas cosas me lo impedían**

**anita23****: muchas gracias anita23, espero que sigas leyendo las historias de este chiflado escritor xD**

**little tigress****: jejeeje gracias, supongo que conteste una duda mundial o no? Jejeje y por cierto si he leído algunos de tus fics, y tranquila, cuando termine de leerlos abra un review mio :3**

**david chacon****: gracias, por lo general yo siempre soy malo con los inicios, o con las escenas románticas (es por eso que no me gusta usarlas mucho, cuando intento crear mis fics, quiero intentar que reflejen a los personajes como realmente son e intentar no quitarle valor algún personaje, y en una situación amorosa, no estoy 100% de como reaccionarían, es por eso que intento evitarlas) **

**Master PAO PT****: bueno bueno aquí la espera a terminado jejeeje, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic**

**Bueno eso a sido todo por ahora, se despide su amigo Askard :D**


	3. Capitulo 3: Tigresa buena

**Aviso 1: los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y blalbalbalbla ya saben el resto**

**Aviso 2: bueno, a petición del publico… este fic puede que tenga algoooo (quizás un poquito) de TixPo… solo eso, bueno basta de avisos y disfruten el cap :D**

**Capitulo 3: Tigresa buena **(no soy bueno con los títulos u.u)

-Po….Po… despierta – dijo una voz familiar

Po abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que estaba en su habitación de su antiguo hogar

-ahh….donde.. done estoy? – pregunto llevándose la mano a la cabeza

-estas en casa hijo – Dijo nada mas ni nada menos que el Señor Ping

Po miro a su alrededor, efectivamente estaba en su casa, entonces (PAM!) recibió un sartenazo de su padre

-AUCH! ahora que hice? – pregunto Po molesta

-eso es por no visitarme – dijo Señor Ping serio

–esta bien – dijo Po sobándose la cabeza - como llegue aquí? – pregunto Po confundido

-oh bueno.. tu ami…

-Señor Ping! – interrumpió Tigresa (buena) subiendo las escaleras con una bandeja donde llevaba un plato de fideos y un vaso de agua, – traje la sopa de fideos que me pi…. - Tigresa abrió los ojos como plato al ver a Po despierto

Po también abrió los ojos como plato al ver a tigresa, la misma tigresa que lo había sacado a patadas del palacio de jade ahora esta en su habitación y mas encima le estaba llevando una bandeja con comida y para ponerle la cerecita sobre el pastel, estaba usando un delantal y un sombrero de fideos

-Po..- dijo Tigresa sorprendida

-Tigresa? – dijo Po sorprendido

-Poo! – tigresa emocionada, sorpresivamente se lanzo hacia al panda para darle un abrazo, dejando a Po en una combinación de Shockeado y confundido ( deberían inventar una palabra para eso… podría ser… Shockefundido o Confushockeado) dejando de lado la bandeja con comida – me alegra tanto que estés bien – dijo Tigresa sin soltar a Po del abrazo

-ahh… se ven tan tiernos… - Dijo el señor Ping sonriendo al ver aquella tierna escena

Al escuchar el comentario de su padre Po salió del Shock mental y separo a tigresa del abrazo, se le podía notar un leve sonrojo en la cara

-espera… tigresa eres tu? – pregunto mientras la sostenía de los hombros

-claro que si Po – dijo Tigresa confundida

-pero… tu.. hace un rato.. tu … - balbuceaba Po

-Po ella fue la que te encontró herido y te trajo hasta aquí – dijo el Señor Ping serio

-es verdad Po… cuando te vi en el suelo pensé … - Tigresa agacho la cabeza – bueno… pensé lo peor

Po vio a tigresa triste y quiso hacer algo para animarla - bueno gracias a ti estoy bien – dijo Po sonriendo

Tigresa levanto la cabeza y le sonrió – te traje algo de fideos para que ayude a recuperarte – le paso el plato de fideos

-gracias… - dijo Po recibiendo el plato de fideos , le dio una probadita a la sopa – esta muy rica

-me alegra que te haya gustado – dijo Tigresa sonriendo – bueno tengo que volver al trabajo – dijo mientras se dirigía abajo

-espera… trabajo? – pregunto Po confundido

-jejeje ella vino a ayudar en el restaurante – dijo el Señor Ping sonriendo – puede que no sepa cocinar pero es una excelente mesera – se dirigía hacia abajo – y lo mejor de todo es que trabaja gratis! – dijo emocionado – bueno, te dejare solo para que descanses hijo, luego me gustaría que nos ayudarías – antes de bajar le dijo en Po en voz baja – se nota que ustedes 2 se llevan muy bien – dijo soltando una risa – deberías salir con ella un dia de estos

-papa! – dijo Po molesto mientras se sonrojaba por el comentario de su padre

-bueno, bueno ya me voy – dijo El señor Ping volviendo a la cocina

Po se levanto a su cama, dejo el plato de fideos a un lado y miro a ambos lados

-hola? – dijo en voz alta para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando…

-bien….-dijo calmadamente – QUE DEMONIOS ACABA DE OCURRIR! – grito Po agitándolos brazos por todos lados – primero, tigresa se vuelve mala y me da una paliza, y ahora ella me rescata….. y ME TRAE FIDEOS! – dijo Po alarmado, no podía procesar tantas incoherencias – muy bien Po… tranquilízate – se dijo a si mismo mientras se sentaba en su cama para pensar- debe haber una explicación lógica para esto, si… de seguro tigresa...decidió por un cambio en su vida si debe ser eso….- se detuvo a escuchar lo que acaba de decir – PFFF JAJAJAJA esa ni yo me la creo… MUY BIEN A PONERSE SERIOS – volvió a su actitud seria – podría ser que ella de verdad sea mala y este es un plan para conquistar el mundo ¡! O PEOR – dijo exagerando – ELLA NO ES TIGRESA, ES LA HERMANA GEMELA PERDIDA MALIGNA DE TIGRESA QUE VIENE A ROBAR SU VIDA!... espera…. Eso no tiene sentido – dijo dándose una bofetada mental – mmmm quizás , quizás ELLA ESTA SIENDO POSEIDA POR UN ESPIRITU QUE TENIA BIPOLADIRAD! -dijo decidido – tengo que buscar mis instrumentos de cacería de espíritus – busco en su baúl – haber que tenemos aquí.. unos nunchakus de juguete – dijo mientras sacaba del baúl unos nunchakus pequeños – un gorro autografiado por Grulla – dijo sacando un sombrero (de grulla) – un galleta de mono que creo que lleva unos días pasada…. Ahhh que mas da – se la comió – a ver que mas ahí por aquí. Una pintura de Tigresa- miro a ambos lados percatándose de que no había nadie y le dio un beso a la pintura, rápidamente la guarda – Cof cof… veamos que mas tenemos aquí… un plato de fideos… una figura de acción de Mantis sin su tenaza izquierda… jejee fue mi primer prototipo – se rio Po y siguió buscando – por aquí debe estar… AQUÍ ESTA! - saco una una vela que supuestamente espanta a los espiritus, y un medallón de madera que decía "descansa en paz " en chino

-bien con esto podre liberar a Tigresa de ese espíritu y todo volverá a ser como antes – dijo Po sonriendo

**(Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade)**

-ahhh…. Donde estoy – dijo El maestro Shifu despertando en una especie de calabozo, donde estaba encadenado de pies y brazos

-Maestro despertó – dijo Mono quien estaba atado de la misma manera pero solo que también tenia cadenas en la cola

-que bien, despertó – dijo Mantis sonriendo, el también estaba encadenado

-que les paso? – dijo Shifu serio

-Tigresa nos ataco – dijo Grulla serio (sip, el también estaba encadenado, tanto de patas alas y cuello)

-Ella se volvió COMPLETAMENTE LOCA! – dijo Mantis

-por que estará actuando así? – dijo Mono serio

-ella no es tigresa – dijo Shifu serio – al menos no la que conocemos

-a que se refiere Maestro? – pregunto Grulla

-Tigresa de alguna forma …. Vio el espejo del Yin y Yang – dijo Shifu serio – dividiéndose en 2 tigresas completamente distintas, la que ustedes conocieron, fue a la tigresa mala

-OH RAYOS! – dijo Mantis molesto – es la misma situación que cuando Po miro el espejo del Yin y Yang

-si… entonces la que vimos esta mañana era la tigresa buena – dijo Mono serio

-OHH eso responde algunas preguntas – dijo Grulla aliviado

-entonces ya sabemos que tenemos que hacer… - dijo Mantis serio

-si.. tenemos que hacer que la tigresa mala mire el espejo de Ying y yan para que las 2 tigresas se vuelvan a unir en una sola…- dijo Shifu serio – pero tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que se oculte el sol, o será permanente

-Permanente? – dijo una voz que provenía de una esquina obscura, de repente 2 ojos rojos se notaron en la oscuridad, aquellos ojos se acercaron dejando el descubierto quien era nada mas que tigresa (mala)

-oh diablos… estuviste todo el tiempo escuchando? – dijo Mantis molesto

-si.. cada palabra – dijo Tigresa sonriendo- debo agradecerles por la información, tengo que agradecerles de alguna forma… - dijo pensativa de una forma sarcástica – AH ya se… por que no les convierto a cada uno en mis discípulos –dijo con una sonrisa maléfica

-ja ni que estuviéramos locos... de verdad crees que nos uniríamos a ti? – dijo Mono serio

-ustedes no… pero sus contrapartes si lo harán – dijo Tigresa sacando un cuadro cubierto por un manto

-el espejo del Ying y yan, rápido todo el mundo cierre sus ojos – ordeno shifu

Rápidamente Mono, Mantis y Grulla cerraron sus ojos

-ja… eso no los salvara… - dijo Tigresa poniendo el espejo frente a ellos y luego comenzó a acercarse a Mono con una sonrisa malévola mientras hacia sonar sus nudillos – veamos cuanto tiempo resistes sin abrir los ojos después de lo que te voy a hacer –rio malvadamente

**(Mientras tanto Vibora)**

-rayos donde están los demás – dijo Víbora mientras bajaba al pueblo , hace tiempo que no veía a nadie, busco por todo el palacio de jade y no encontró ni a sus amigos ni a tigresa, a si que decidió buscar en el pueblo, quizás ahí pueda encontrar a tigresa o alguno de sus amigos que le pudiese ayudar a buscarla

**(Volviendo con Po)**

Po bajo las escaleras con la vela encendida y con el medallón de madera en sus manos, El señor Ping estaba cocinando de los mas bien hasta que vio a su hijo acercarse con aquellos raros objetos

-oh hijo , ya estas levantado – dijo el señor ping sonriendo – que haces con esos juguetes Po? – pregunto serio

-no son juguetes pa… - dijo Po molesto – son instrumentos para exorcizar a un espíritu – dijo seriamente

-te vas a lastimar con esa vela Hijo, mejor la apago – dijo el ganso mientras apagaba la vela con un simple soplido

-PAAAA! – dijo Po molesto – arruinaste mi vela espanta espíritus – dijo Po haciendo puchero

-a por favor Po.. usabas eso cuando tenias 8 años – dijo el señor Ping sonriendo – pensabas que había un espíritu cerca de tu ventana y dormías con esa vela toda la noche – dijo sonriendo – y al final solo era la vecina HO… jajajaja – rio – digo esta bien que ella este vieja pero no da tanto miedo

-PAPA.. – dijo Po haciendo puchero – bueno en cualquier caso donde esta ella – dijo Po serio

-quien la vecina Ho?, esta al lado – dijo el señor Ping

-NOO ME REFIERO A TIGRESA! – Grito Po molesto recibiendo otro sartenazo de parte de su padre

-no me levantes la voz jovencito… - dijo el ganso molesto

-ahh ok.. lo siento paa… - dijo Po en un suspiro

Entonces alguien entro a la cocina

-señor Ping, la mesa 4 esta pidiendo 2 platos de fideos y una docena de Dumplings para llevar – dijo Tigresa (buena) sonriendo

-sale orden – dijo el señor Ping sonriendo y comenzó a cocinar

-Oh.. Po, que alegría verte levantado – dijo tigresa sonriendo

-no tanto como ESTO! – Po se acerco a tigresa y le puso su medallón en la frente y espero que algo pasara, tigresa abrió los ojos como plato, no entendía que estaba pasando

-se supone que debería pasar algo? – dijo Tigresa confundida

-que?... que extraño….- dijo retirando el medallón de su frente – se supone que debería liberar el espíritu maligno que tienes dentro – dijo Po confundido

-espiritu maligno? – dijo Tigresa seria – es alguna clase de broma?- tigresa miraba a Po enojadamente

-si… eso es.. ESA ES LA TIGRESA QUE CONOSCO ¡! – dijo Po emocionado

-pues si es una broma – tigresa cambio su cara enojada a una alegre – es muy graciosa Po – dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un leve golpe al hombro de Po

-pe….pero… - dijo Po confundido – QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO CONTIGO! – dijo Po exaltado

-PO NO GRITES EN LA COCINA – dijo El señor Ping serio , amenazando a Po con una cuchara de palo

-lo siento papa – dijo Po serio

-Po.. no entiendo a que te refieres – dijo Tigresa confundida – escucha tengo que ir a servir unas órdenes y si quieres hablar conmigo podríamos hacerlo en mi descanso – dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la cocina

-pe … pero… - Po agacho la cabeza

-jejeje es una buena chica – dijo el señor Ping sonriendo – deberías salir con ella

-PAAAA! – dijo Po avergonzado

-bueno solo decía… jejeje – rio el ganso

-(suspiro) necesito algo de aire – dijo Po saliendo de la cocina y vio a tigresa tomando la orden de un cliente – todavía no puedo acostumbrarme a eso – dijo Po al ver a tigresa usando ese delantal y ese sombrero de fideos

**(Volviendo con la tigresa mala)**

Tigresa utilizo el espejo del Ying y el Yan para crear a un Mono, Grulla y Mantis bueno y malo, inmediatamente

-ohh que bien que estén aquí – dijo Tigresa (mala) sonriendo al ver a sus creaciones- ahora encierren a sus yo buenos- les ordeno

-espera, quien te eligió a ti como el líder – dijo Mono (malo) serio

-si, me niego a aceptar ordenes tuyas – dijo Mantis (malo)

-yo creo que el mas fuerte debería ser el líder – Dijo Grulla (malo)

-de acuerdo… - dijo Tigresa (mala) seria

Sorpresivamente Tigresa tomo a Mono (malo) por la cola y lo arrojo contra Mantis (malo) sin darle tiempo para reaccionar , tomo a Grulla (malo) por el cuello y lo arrojo contra los demás para finalmente poner su pie encima de ellos

-listo… ahora obedézcanme padre idiotas – dijo Tigresa (mala) seria

-auch.. oigan tengan mas cuidado – dijo Mono (bueno) sobándose la panza

-si… eso dolió mucho – Dijo Grulla (bueno) sobándose el ala

-si tanto quería encerrarnos entonces, para no darles problemas nos encerraremos nosotros mismos – dijo Mantis (bueno) serio

Los 4 furiosos malvados miraron sorprendidos la actitud de los otros buenos, ellos mismos se estaban encadenando, o son muy amables o son muy estúpidos

-interesante… - dijo Tigresa (mala) pensativa – al parecer lo que ellos sienten nosotros también lo sentiremos

-si.. Pero ahora que nos en cerramos nada les pasara – dijo Mantis (bueno) sonriendo

Shifu seguía con los ojos cerrados – tigresa no puedes hacer esto – dijo serio

-oh puedo y lo hice Shifu – dijo Tigresa (mala) sonriendo, entonces se dirigido a la salida

Los demás furiosos malvados se pusieron de pie

-adónde vas? – dijo Mono (malo)

-voy a buscar a mi contraparte… y encerrarla aquí – dijo Seria- ustedes, intenten que Shifu mire el espejo, pero tengan cuidado , si ustedes miran el espejo volverán a ser normales…. – dijo Tigresa (mala) seria

-por que deberíamos hacerte caso? – dijo Mono (malo) serio

Tigresa golpeo la pared haciendo un oyo en la pared, y luego saco la mano – alguna objeción? – pregunto

-ninguna jefa – dijo Mono (malo) con miedo

Tigresa (mala) se retiro del calabozo con una sonrisa en su rostro

**(Volviendo, con Po)**

Tigresa (buena) estaba sirviendo las ordenes, mientras que Po decidió salir afuera, confundido (o mucho mas de lo normal) intentaba darle alguna explicación para el raro comportamiento de Tigresa, hasta que en la salida se encontró con Víbora

-hola Po – dijo Víbora sonriendo, pero el panda parecía no responder, estaba metido en su mundo – Po… - repitió seria –POOOOO! – grito

-WUAAHH! – grito Po sorprendido – oh , víbora – dijo aliviado – eres tu…

Víbora sonrió – oye Po de por casualidad haz visto a tigresa? – pregunto

-si esta ayudando a papa con el negocio – dijo Po serio

-en serio? – Pregunto y se acercó a ver que tigresa estaba llevando felizmente la orden de una mesa – es verdad

-que le esta pasando a tigresa? – pregunto Po serio

-no lo se.. pero el maestro Shifu me ordeno traerla al palacio – dijo Víbora seria

-mmm que extraño… hace unos momentos ella me dio una paliza y me echo del palacio, crei que se había vuelto mala y cuando despierto, ella me trae comida y es amable conmigo! – dijo Po aterrado – esto si que es confuso

-HEYYY CHICOS! – dijo tigresa corriendo hacia ellos estaba muy animada – termino mi turno y les traje algo para comer – dijo ofreciéndoles unos Dumplings a Po y a Vibora

-ah…. Ok – dijo Po confundido mientras tomaba un Dumpling

-tigresa tenemos que volver al palacio – dijo Víbora seria – el maestro Shifu quiere hablar contigo

-que paso?.. e. Estoy en problemas? – pregunto Tigresa tímidamente

Po quedo boca abierto por la expresión de tigresa, nunca la había visto de esa forma "esto es bárbaramente escalofriante" pensó , después de darse una bofetada mental respondió

-yo las acompañare… yo también quiero hablar con Shifu – dijo Po serio

-bien.. entonces vamos al palacio – dijo Víbora sonriendo

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al palacio, durante todo el camino Po no dejo de ver a tigresa por si algo extraño pasaba, estaba alerta por que en cualquier momento tigresa podia cambiar de actitud y empezar a ser mala

-bueno ya llegamos – dijo Vibora sonriendo

-espero que el maestro Shifu sepa lo que este pasando – dijo Po serio

-jejeje Po, por que tus brazos son tan gelatinosos – Dijo Tigresa jugando con los brazos de Po

Po miro a Vibora con cara rara, como si estuvieran diciendo "y a ella que bicho le pico"

Abrieron la puerta para entrar al palacio pero alguien la abrió antes que ellos, se trataba de Tigresa (mala)

-OHH VALLA,VALLA MIREN A QUIEN ME ENCONTRE – dijo Tigresa (mala) sonriendo

Po y Víbora quedaron Shockeados con la boca abierta, 2 tigresas, completamente iguales al frente suyo, ambas miradas se dirigieron primero a la tigresa mala, y luego a la tigresa buena

-hola – dijo Tigresa buena saludando como si nada

-QUE ESTA PASANDO! AQUÍ! – dijeron Po y Vibora al mismo tiempo

-ok, teoría de la hermana gemela maligna perdida….. Aprobada – dijo Po

_**Continuara…**_

**Jaja, dejaremos este cap hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, como siempre los agradecimientos a las personas que siempre dejan reviews**

**fanatico z****: jejeje gracias por la review y si, a mi también me gustan ambas tigresas **

**Master Skirrel****: si ya sabia eso lo de la puesta de sol, lamentablemente por eso, el fic no sera tan largo :C , pero bueno, intentare sacarle provecho en lo que sea :D, gracias por la review y espero que te guste el nuevo cap**

**Maestra Vibora****: Gracias, la verdad cuando hice la personalidad de Tigresa mala, pensaba en todos los factores mas…. Agresivos de ella y le agregue un toque de sarcasmo a su actitud, y a la tigresa buena, bueno… me base en el Po bueno del cap, (ya saben, algo torpe pero de buen corazón) XDD **

**Tatiana Aponte****:jejeeje si, además de mala la quise ser mas inteligente (como para variar las cosas), esta tigresa mala (a diferencia de la normal) no controla su fuerza, es mucho mas agresiva y veloz **

**jeffersongongora****: jejeje, si en un momento a mi también me dio miedo ambas tigresas :D **

**Master PAO PT****:espero que este cap haya contestado tus preguntas, :D, PD: SALUDOS DESDE CHILE! **

**Raven Dark85****: Gracias por la review , si me encuentro muy bien (bueno la verdad es que estoy algo enfermo, me agarro una gripe horrible y no paro de estornudar u.u), espero que el cap te haya gustado :D**

**little tigress****: creo que la palabra que buscas podría ser…..BARBARITASTICO! (Combinación de barbaro y fantástico) y por cierto yo también he leído tus historias (son muy buenas) , yo también te dejare una review cuando termine de leerlas :D **

**bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora, nos veremos en el próximo cap, se despide su amigo Askard :D**


	4. Capítulo 4: las 2 caras de la misma mone

**Aviso 1: me disculpo a todos mis lectores por la larga espera del capitulo, me surgieron varios problemas que tuve que lidiar y me quitaban tiempo (me enferme, tenia pruebas, y uno que otro problema personal) pero ya estoy aquí :D, listo para terminar el fic y mis otras historias**

**Aviso 2: el epilogo de este Fic va a tardar un poco, ya que estoy trabajando en mi otra historia "¿mala suerte o gran destino?" que ya esta cerca del final **

**Aviso 3: las razones por la cual quise poner un poco de TixPo en este fic, fue porque al principio yo ya tenia un final planeado para este fic, pero al rato de unos días, se me ocurrió otro final muchísimo mejor para esta historia, y para eso tenia que colocar algo de TixPo :D**

**Aviso 4 : los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen ( y ya saben lo que viene ) **

**Bueno basta de tantos avisos y disfruten de la historia **

**Capítulo 4: las 2 caras de la misma moneda**

Las 2 tigresas se miraron fijamente, Po y Víbora no lograban entender la situación

-víbora… estas viendo lo mismo que yo? – Pregunto Po sorprendido

-si Po… lo veo – dijo Víbora Sorprendida

De inmediato Tigresa (mala) miro a Po y a Víbora con una mirada asesina y una sonrisa que daba miedo

-Vaya! – exclamo sarcásticamente - debo agradecerles… me ahorraron el trabajo de encontrar a mi contraparte – dijo Tigresa (mala) sonriendo

-contra….parte? – dijo Tigresa (buena) confundida

-oh, entonces no lo sabias? – dijo Tigresa (Mala) acercándose a su contraparte con una sonrisa malévola, la tomo de la mano y empezó a llevarla adentro del palacio de Jade – déjame contarte toooodo haya adentro

-oye espera.. – dijo Po serio

Tigresa (Mala) se volteo a ver Po y a Víbora y les echo una mirada de muerte

-Crei haberte dicho que no quiero ver tu patética cara aquí otra vez – dijo Tigresa (Mala) elevando el tono

Po volvió a su tono serio

-No lo creo… - dijo Po poniéndose en guardia, Víbora le siguió el paso a Po y también se puso en guardia – no se lo que esta pasando pero, Tigresa, suelta a Tigresa! – dijo serio – esperen… eso sonó raro, no podemos llamarte de otra forma o… - fue interrumpido por una Patada de Tigresa (Mala) mandándolo a volar abajo hacia las escaleras

-PO! – dijo Víbora preocupada

-oye… eso fue muy descortés – dijo Tigresa (Buena) con los brazos cruzados

En ese entonces Víbora pareció comprender lo que ocurría, un cambio repentino en la actitud de tigresa esta mañana, el echo de que este sonriente y que hiciera cosas que normalmente no haría, todo se le aclaro cuando tigresa (mala) dijo… "contraparte"

-tu vendrás conmigo, te guste o no – dijo Tigresa (mala) jalando del brazo a su contraparte

-oye, espera – Tigresa (buena) estaba forcejeando – tengo que ir a ver si Po esta bien – dijo preocupada

-no te preocupes por el, va a estar bien – dijo Tigresa (mala) sonriendo - ahora ven conmigo, tengo que mostrarte algo

-ESPERA! – grito Víbora, dando un salto y golpeando al estomago de Tigresa (mala) haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás

-auch… - se quejo tigresa (Buena) sobándose la panza

-ven conmigo Tigresa – dijo Víbora seria mientras le hacía unas señales para que la siguiera – y lo siento por la patada

-no importa jeje – dijo Tigresa (buena) sonriendo

Comenzaron a bajar rápidamente las escaleras, pero mientras iban bajando una Sombra con forma de tigre se veía volando en dirección hacia ellos , mientras tanto Po ya se había recuperado y subió las escaleras rápidamente para encontrarse con Víbora y Tigresa (buena) bajando a toda prisa de las escaleras

-Chicas! – dijo Po serio

-Rayos viene hacia aquí! – dijo Vibora sorprendida

Estaban tan concentradas en tigresa (mala) que no vieron a Po subiendo las escaleras, Po detuvo su subida para voltear y ver que sus amigas estaban bajando las escaleras a toda prisa, no entendió nada, hasta que miro al cielo

-esto va a doler – se dijo a si mismo, viendo a Tigresa (mala) caerle encima con una patada en la cara , sin embargo antes que salera volando, Po alcanzo a agarrar la pata de tigresa (mala) y aprovechando el impulso la mando a volar hacia el valle

-SIII – dijo Po sonriendo – eso te pasa cuando te metes con el Guerrero Dragón! – dijo animado alzando su brazo por su victoria

Vibora y Tigresa (buena) al notar de que la otra tigresa no las estaba siguiendo, volvieron para ver como estaba Po – Po, ya se lo que esta pasando – dijo Vibora seria – pero no puedo explicarte aquí –comenzó a ir hacia el palacio, Po y Tigresa (buena) se miraron como si dijera "no entiendo" – vamos! No tenemos mucho tiempo! – dijo Víbora apurándolos

-espera! – dijo Tigresa (buena) – me preocupa como esta la otra tigresa

-Tigresa, dime, te duele algo? – pregunto víbora seria

-no… nada por qué? – pregunto Tigresa (buena)

-entonces ella esta bien, ahora corran – dijo Víbora seria

Una vez que llegaron al palacio, Víbora le ordeno Po sellar la puerta, Po puso una tabla en la puerta para que esta no se abriera

-eso no aguantara mucho… pero nos dará algo de tiempo – dijo Víbora seria

-de acuerdo, ahora víbora nos puedes explicar que esta pasando? – dijo Po serio

-de acuerdo – dijo Víbora seria - al principio no entendía que pasaba, no hasta que la otra tigresa dijo "Contraparte" – dijo seria

-si.. a mi también me dejo algo confundida – dijo Tigresa (buena) rascándose la nuca

-eso es por que eres la parte buena de Tigresa – dijo Vibora seria

-espera, a que te refieres con la parte buena de Tigresa? – dijo Po confundido

-si, ella es la parte buena de tigresa, y la que vimos recientemente era tu lado malo – dijo Víbora seria

-pero si eso es verdad, tigresa tendría a haber visto….- Po pensó un momento – EL ESPEJO DEL YING Y YAN! – exclamo levantando los brazos

-exactamente Po - dijo Seria – y quisiera saber como Tigresa vio el espejo del Ying y Yan – arqueo la ceja y miro fijo a Po

-buenooooo puede que la haya dejado por ahí mientras la limpiaba – dijo Po mirando hacia otro lado mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-(suspiro) bueno… ahora mismo tenemos que encontrar al maestro shifu y al espejo – dijo Víbora seria

- y asi tendremos que hacer la tigresa mala mire el espejo y todo estará resuelto – dijo Po animado – UFFF menos mal que todo esto es parte del espejo del Ying y Yang jejeje , ya decía que tigresa se estaba volviendo loca jejeej – dijo Po sonriendo

-Hey! Que tiene de malo que yo sea buena – dijo Tigresa (buena) molesta

-oh no nada…. Es solo que… - Po se estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabia que contestarle a si que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que … - QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO AQUÍ, TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR EL ESPEJO DEL YING Y YANG! – cambiar el tema drásticamente

-si tiene razón – dijo Víbora seria y comenzaron a buscar el espejo de Ying y Yang por todo el palacio de jade

**(Mientras tanto, en el calabozo)**

Las contrapartes malvadas de Mono, Grulla y Mantis, hacían lo posible por hacer que Shifu viera el espejo

-este anciano no se rinde – dijo Mono (malo)

-vamos maestro shifu mire al espejo – dijo Mantis (bueno) sonriendo

-si sera divertido – dijo Mono (bueno) sonriendo

-nada me hara abrir los ojos – dijo Shifu serio

-es imposible chicos – dijo Mantis (malo)

-si yo ya me canse de seguir con esto – dijo Grulla (malo)

-oigan chicos que les parece si jugamos al veo veo – dijo Grulla (bueno) animado

-si juguemos – dijo Mono (bueno)

-rayos.. estos idiotas van a empezar a jugar esa tontería – dijo Mono (malo) molesto – yo me largo de aquí – se fue de la habitación

-si yo también.. – dijo Grulla (malo) yéndose de la habitación también

-veo veo con mi ojito feo .. – dijo Mono (bueno) sonriendo

-ok.. no soporto ese juego tonto – dijo Mantis (malo) – chicos espérenme – se fue de la habitación, dejando el espejo del Ying y yan en una esquina

Entonces Shifu abrió los ojos, de inmediato se le ocurrió una idea para salir de ahí

-Mono… ves esa llave que esta ahí tirada al suelo – dijo Shifu sonriendo

-no no no… no se vale si no es su turno – dijo Mono (bueno) serio

-que?! Pero… (Suspiro) ok… sigan con su juego – dijo Shifu molesto

**(Varias rondas de veo veo, después)**

Shifu se le notaba un tic nervioso en el ojo, si pudiera.. ahora mismo estaría dándose un cabezazos en la cabeza hasta perder el conocimiento si vuelve a escuchar un

-veo veo, con mi ojito feo algo gris…. – dijo Mantis (bueno) sonriendo

-mmm esta difícil… son las cadenas? – dijo Grulla (bueno) sonriendo

-siii – dijo Mantis (bueno) animado

-NOOO NO MAS JUEGOS DE VEO VEO… MONO COMO TU MAESTRO TE PIDO, NO, TE ORDENO QUE USES TU COLA PARA ALCANSAR ESAS LLAVES – dijo shifu molesto

-snif… snif, no tenia por que gritarme – dijo Mono (bueno) llorando

-(suspiro) Oogway dame fuerzas…. – dijo Shifu intentando calmarse

**(Volviendo con Po)**

El primer lugar a donde fueron a buscar, fue en donde Po tenia que haber limpiado

-seguro que lo dejaste aquí? – pregunto Víbora buscando entre los muebles

-si, estoy seguro… pero aquí solo esta la replica – dijo Po sosteniendo la replica del espejo

-eso nos puede servir de algo? – pregunto tigresa (buena)

-no de mucho, déjalo aquí – dijo Vibora seria

-de acuerdo - dijo Po

-busquemos en otro lugar- dijo Vibora seria

**(Mientras tanto, en el calabozo)**

-vamos… un poco mas – dijo Shifu nervioso

-Vamos mono, tu puedes – dijo Mantis (bueno) animando a su amigo

-Mono!, Mono! – dijo Grulla (bueno) haciéndole porras a su amigo

-chicos.. no me pongan nervioso – dijo Mono (bueno ) intentando alcanzar las llaves con su cola – yyy YA ESTA! – dijo Mono animado

-Felicidades amigo – dijo Grulla (bueno) sonriendo

-Sabía que podías – Dijo Mantis (bueno) animado

-gracias muchachos – dijo Mono (bueno)

Ambos, se liberaron de las cadenas con facilidad para aplaudir, a shifu le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo, en cualquier momento parecía que iba a explotar

-tenían los brazos libres… todo este tiempo…. Y NO ME DIJERON! – dijo Shifu enojado

-si.. bueno.. no nos quisimos encadenar totalmente a si que para no incomodarnos nos dejamos las cadenas algo sueltas para que podamos estar mas cómodos – dijo Mono (bueno) sonriendo

-recuerda shifu… paz interior… paz interior – se decía a si mismo para no perder los estribos

-maestro shifu, le pasa algo? – pregunto Mantis (bueno) preocupadamente

-oh dios, debe estar enfermo, ire por un te para usted – dijo Grulla (Bueno) liberándose como si nada de las cadenas, estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar pero Shifu lo detuvo

-no espera – dijo Shifu serio -sabes me sentiría muchísimo mejor si me sacaran estas cadenas de encima, les estaría muy agradecido si lo hicieran – dijo poniendo su cara mas "alegre" posible

-mmm es que no queremos fallarles a nuestros otros Yo – dijo Mantis (bueno) preocupado

-si queremos caerles bien – dijo Grulla (bueno) sonriendo

-les dare un premio si lo hacen – dijo Shifu poniendo su mejor cara de "amigos"

-SII YO QUIERO UN PREMIO! – dijo Mono (bueno) animado, y libero a Shifu de sus cadenas

-gracias Alumnos – dijo Shifu arreglándose la ropa – ahora síganme si quieren que les de su premio – dijo mientras se llevaba el espejo del Ying y Yan

-sii premio! – dijo Grulla (bueno) sonriendo y los 3 amigos empezaron a seguir a Shifu

**(Volviendo con los demás) **

Po, Vibora y Tigresa buena, buscaron por todo el palacio sin resultados, no les quedaba mucho tiempo ya que en cualquier momento la tigresa mala volvería y desataría un caos, finalmente decidieron verificar el salón de los héroes

-rapido no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que ella vuelva – dijo Po abriendo la puerta del salón y haciendo señas a la chicas para que pasaran

-si y tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo para la puesta de Sol – dijo Víbora seria entrando al salón de los héroes

Tigresa (buena) se detuvo un momento antes de entrar al salón de los héroes - oigan que es eso? – pregunto señalando la entrada al palacio de jade

Po se acerco un poco para ver y noto a alguien que de una patada derribo el portón, quien mas se trataría que de...

-TODOS ADENTRO! – grito Po aterrado, al ver que tigresa mala se acercaba a toda velocidad con una cara que… bueno digamos que no irradiaba felicidad

Al entrar al salón, Po se puso contra la puerta para evitar de que tigresa mala pueda abrirla, lo primero que notaron al entrar al salón fue a Mono, Mantis y Grulla (malos) relajados en el estanque de lágrimas sagradas

-CHICOS! QUE HACEN? – pregunto Víbora enojada

-que no ves que estamos relajándonos – Dijo Mono (malo) serio

-si, vallan a molestar a otro lado – dijo Mantis (malo)

-oigan eso es muy descortés – dijo Tigresa (buena) cruzándose de brazos

-y a mi que me importa – dijo Grulla (malo) serio

Entonces, se vio que alguien estaba forzando la puerta empujándola

-ehhh chicos … - dijo Po nervioso – seria grandioso si me ayudaran aquí

-emm si lo seria… - dijo Grulla (malo) sin darle importancia

-que flojera – dijo Mono (malo)

-Yo te ayudo Po – dijo Tigresa (buena) empujando la puerta para que la otra tigresa no entrara

-gracias, mantenla ahí por el momento – dijo Po serio – yo ire a hablar con los chicos

-de acuerdo – dijo Tigresa (buena) sonriendo

Po dio un paso al frente y se dirigió a sus amigos

-chicos que les pasa? – pregunto Po serio – que no ven que tigresa se esta comportando rara?, y además. Si nos mas recuerdo, la última vez que nos vimos, ustedes estaban mal heridos por la paliza que nos dio tigresa….

-bueno panzón lo que pasa fue que… - dijo Mono (malo) pero alguien les interrumpió

-Hola chicos – dijo Mono (bueno) saludando como si nada, al lado de el estaba el maestro Shifu, y los otros furiosos buenos

-que?! Como salieron del calabozo – dijo Mantis (malo) serio

-nosotros lo liberamos – dijo Mantis (bueno) animado

-si dijo que nos daría un premio si lo hacíamos – dijo Grulla (bueno) sonriendo

Los tres amigos malvados se dieron un golpe en la frente

-Po, ellos no son tus amigos ellos son….

-el lado malo de ellos creados por el espejo del Ying y Yan? – dijo Po interrumpiendo a Shifu

-si.. pero .. como lo – dijo Shifu sorprendido

-Víbora lo descifro – dijo Po sonriendo

-Jeje de nada – dijo Vibora sonriendo

De inmediato los 3 furiosos malvados saltaron del estanque, listos para atacar

-rápido, tenemos que hacer que ellos vean el espejo del Ying y yang antes de la puesta de Sol – dijo Shifu serio

-no te dejaremos anciano – dijo Mono (malo) sonriendo

-no pueden hacer nada contra nosotros – dijo Mantis (malo) poniéndose en guardia

-no – Shifu sonrió – pero ellos si – señalo a sus contrapartes buenas – alumnos esta es la segunda parte para conseguir su premio especial – dijo Shifu sonriendo

-SII PREMIOS ¡! – dijeron los 3 furioso buenos

-espere… que esta tramando – dijo Grulla (malo) serio

-ahora mismo tienen que golpearse tan fuerte entre ustedes hasta que pierdan la conciencia, el ultimo que lo haga recibirá el premio – dijo Shifu con una sonrisa malévola

-SIII! – respondieron los 3

-NOO ESPEREN! – gritaron sus contrapartes malvadas

-listos?! – pregunto Shifu sonriendo

-SIII – contestaron ellos

-NOOO! – contestaron sus replicas malvadas

De inmediato las replicas buenas, empezaron a golpearse entre si haciendo que todo el dolor que ellos sentían también lo sentirán sus contrapartes malvadas

-Auch! – dijo Mono (malo) sobándose la panza

-Paren idiotas – dijo Mantis (malo) llevándose la tenaza a la cabeza

-ahhh rayos! – dijo Grulla (malo) sobándose la ala

Golpes, cachetadas, patadas, pisotones de pie, cabezazos y muchos otros golpes se daban entre ellos

-jejeje… esto es divertido – dijo Po viendo la cómica escena

-Po , Vibora, no pierdan el tiempo – dijo Shifu serio – ayúdenme a que ellos vean el espejo del Ying y Yan para volverlos a como eran antes

-SI MAESTRO! – dijeron ambos

Shifu le lanzo el espejo a Po, este lo recibió y de un barrido hizo caer a Mono malo, y de inmediato víbora se enrollo en el cuerpo de Mono malo inmovilizándolo

-bien mono es hora de que abres los ojos – dijo Po poniéndole el espejo al frente suyo –

-primero muerto – dijo Mono cerrando los ojos

-sabes, dicen que cuando estrangulas a alguien se le salen los ojos , quieres comprobar? – dijo Víbora con una sonrisa malévola

Po se asombro por el comentario de víbora – estas segura de que eres la víbora normal? – pregunto

-buen chiste Po – dijo Vibora seria

Vibora poco a poco fue estrangulando a Mono (malo)

-ahhh de acuerdo me rindo, me rindo – dijo Mono (malo), finalmente el abrió los ojos y se vio reflejado en el espejo, una luz ilumino el salón, y de inmediato la contraparte buena y mala de Mono se unieron para restablecer al Mono original, Víbora dejo estrangular al primate y vio como reaccionaba

-ohh Mono desapareció – Dijo Grulla (bueno) mientras le daba a mantis una patada

-si… que extraño, pero bueno, el ya perdió su oportunidad de ganar el premio – dijo Mantis (bueno) – por cierto buena patada, me dolió muchísimo

-gracias, y tu golpes también son fuertes, llegan a doler mucho – dijo Grulla (bueno)

Mono se había despertado, estaba algo desorientado

-ah…. Que paso?... – dijo Mono llevándose la mano a la cabeza

-larga historia jeje – dijo Víbora sonriendo- luego te la contamos

-esta bien… creo que ire a dormir un poco – dijo Mono desmayándose en el suelo

Po miro con miedo a víbora – recuérdame no hacerte enojar – dijo Po rascándose la nuca

Vibora solo sonrió como si nada

-bien ahora solo nos faltan 2 – dijo Po serio mirando a las contrapartes malvadas de Grulla y Mantis sufriendo

-Auch… tenemos que auch… escapar de, auch aquí – dijo Mantis (malo) saltando hacia la ventana

-si.. auch.. Larguémonos de aquí – dijo Grulla (malo) adolorido

-Adonde van ustedes – dijo Shifu cerrando la ventana antes de que salieran por ella

Po le arrojo el espejo a shifu para que las contrapartes malvadas vean su reflejo pero ellos cerraron sus ojos

-no caeremos en eso – dijo Mantis (Malo) cerrando sus ojos

-je mejor para la próxima anciano – dijo Grulla (malo) cerrando los ojos

-oye Grulla – dijo Po sonriendo

-que? – dijo Grulla (malo)

-ACHUSS! – Po le estornudo a la cara de Grulla

-PUAJ, QUE ASCO…. TAPATE LA BOCA CERDO! – dijo molesto, sin darse cuenta el había abierto los ojos – MIRAME… ME DEJASTE LLENO DE GERMENES! ME VOY ENFERMAR! – dijo dramatizando

-oye Grulla - dijo Vibora sonriendo

-QUE?! – dijo Grulla (malo) volteándose a ver a Víbora pero no se dio cuenta que ella había puesto el espejo frente a el – o rayos – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ver su reflejo en el espejo y una gran luz ilumino el lugar, regresando a Grulla a la normalidad

-ohh, que paso? – pregunto Grulla llevándose la ala a la cabeza – por que siento como si me hubiesen escupido en toda la cara… me siento enfermo – se quejo

-larga historia y blablala ahora ayúdanos con Mantis – dijo Po serio

-que le paso a mantis? – pregunto Grulla

-se volvió malo – dijo Po serio

-ah… ok? – Contesto Grulla confundido

-oigan y Mantis? – pregunto Vibora

-jejeje adiós idiotas! – dijo Mantis (malo) escabulléndose hacia la puerta, pero cuando llego allí, se encontró con una sorpresa que le helo la sangre

-ya me decía que unos parde inútiles como ustedes no podrían con la tarea mas simple que les encomendé – dijo Tigresa (mala), echándole una mirada petrificadora que hizo que el insecto retrocediera

-SABEN CHICOS ME ARREPIENTO, PIENSO VER EL ESPEJO ANTES QUE PELEAR CON ELLA! – dijo Mantis (malo) aterrorizado comenzó a dar saltos hasta donde estaba Po con el espejo

-maldito cobarde – dijo Tigresa seria – (suspiro) ya no se puede encontrar buenos súbditos hoy en dia

-espera, como entraste? – pregunto Po serio

-mi contraparte me dejo pasar una vez que se lo pedí amablemente – dijo Tigresa seria

-era obvio no? – dijo Po golpeándose la frente con la mano – que hiciste con ella? – volvió a preguntar serio

-le pedi que se fuera a esconder… cree que estamos "jugando a las escondidas" – dijo Tigresa (mala)

-bueno chicos estoy listo - dijo Mantis (malo) una vez cerca de Po

-ahh de acuerdo – dijo Po confundido, Le puso al frente el espejo del Ying y Yang

Mantis (malo), voluntariamente decidió ver el espejo por su cuenta y bueno.. ya saben lo que viene…

-auch… por que me siento me golpearon en todo el cuerpo – dijo Mantis

-larga historia blablabla a pelear con tigresa – dijo Po serio mientras se ponía en guardia

-ahhh de acuerdo? – dijo Mantis confundido

Los 3 furiosos (sin contar a mono que seguía desmayado), junto a Po y el maestro Shifu se acercaron a Tigresa (mala)

-jeje, será divertido patearles el trasero a todos – dijo Tigresa (mala) haciendo sonar sus nudillos

-Alumnos, recuerden, tienen que hacer que ella vea su reflejo en el espejo, solo a si ella volverá a ser la tigresa de siempre – dijo Shifu poniéndose en guardia – tengan extremo cuidado de que no rompa el espejo

-si maestro – contestaron los demás poniéndose en guardia

-vamos.. que esperan?, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo … o, pero ustedes no lo tienen verdad? – dijo Tigresa (mala) viendo que estaban cerca de la puesta de sol

Po le dio el espejo a Shifu, y comenzó el ataque con un salto para darle una patada a tigresa, pero ella lo blockeo su ataque sujetando su pie y mandándolo a volar hacia el techo del palacio , ella salto para darle un golpe en el aire, pero Víbora intervino dándole una golpe a tigresa haciéndola chocar hacia un pilar del salón, Po y Vibora aterrizaron en el suelo sin problemas, mientras que tigresa se recupero del golpe y se lanzo contra Po en un salto

-Ahora – dijo Po

Shifu dio un salto poniendo el espejo frente a ella mientras estaba en el aire , pero tigresa alcanzo a taparse los ojos y dio una patada al aire dándole al espejo provocando que este saliera volando en el aire

-El espejo! – dijo Shifu

-Yo voy por el – Dijo Grulla volando para recoger el espejo

-no, no lo harás – Dijo tigresa, interviniendo el vuelo de Grulla en el aire con una patada, haciendo que se estampara en el suelo, ella tomo el espejo, y aterrizo , sonrió victoriosa …. estaba apunto de romper el espejo con una patada

-Oh no! – dijo Po

Pero antes de que Tigresa pudiera darle el último golpe, ella sintió un leve golpe en la frente , haciendo que se distrajera – que demo… - no alcanzo terminar la palabra por que sintió otro golpe en el estomago, entonces se dio vuelta para ver que en la entrada se hallaba su contraparte

-HOLAAA! – dijo Tigresa (buena) con una sonrisa en el rostro – como te demorabas mucho decidí ir a buscarte y camino acá me tropecé unas cuantas veces jeje – se rasco la nuca – oh…- se dio cuenta que estaban los demás – hola chicos! – saludo alzando su mano

-hola – dijeron los demás sin deshacer su guardia

Tigresa (buena) se acerco a Po – oye Po, de camino aquí encontré este durazno y pensé que te gustaría comerla – dijo Sonriendo

-la verdad, no creo que ahora sea un buen momento para comer – dijo Po siguiendo en su pose de lucha

-Víbora ahora! – dijo Shifu

-que?! – Tigresa (mala) noto que el espejo ya no estaba a su lado, Víbora se había escabullido mientras ella estaba distraída y tomo el espejo

-jeje deberías prestar mas atención a tus cosas – dijo Vibora sonriendo

-Los voy aa… - dijo Tigresa (mala) en un gruñido, se lanzo contra ellos

Víbora lanzo a Mantis para que este diera una patada a tigresa (mala), pero ella lo blockeo he iba a contra atacar, pero Shifu le puso el frente el espejo, pero ella cerro los ojos he intento aprovechar de romper el espejo con un puñetazo , entonces Shifu dio un salto alejando el espejo del puño de Tigresa (mala)

Mientras ellos estaban peleando, Po pensó rápido y vio a tigresa (buena) a su lado

-tigresa, necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo Po serio

-que cosa? – pregunto Tigresa (buena)

-necesito que te golpees a ti misma – dijo Po serio

-claro Po – dijo Tigresa sonriendo

-wow enserio? – dijo Po sorprendido – pensé que no estarías de acuerdo o que te negarías

-no me molesta para nada, solo quiero ayudar y que todo el mundo se sienta feliz – dijo Tigresa (buena) sonriendo

"vaya… se ve muy bonita cuando sonríe" pensó Po sonriendo, "VAMOS PO DESPIERTA! TE PARECE APROPIADO PENSAR ESAS COSAS EN ESTE MOMENTO?" pensó dándose una bofetada mental

-muchas gracias tigresa – dijo Po sonriendo

Po volvió al combate a ayudar a sus amigos que, hasta el momento no han podido hacer que tigresa viera el espejo del Ying y Yan

Entonces tigresa (buena) comenzó a ver su puño y comenzó a darse golpes en la cara, de inmediato su contraparte malvada sintió los golpes

-GRRR – gruño tigresa (mala) mientras le daba una patada a shifu y de inmediato sintió un golpe en el, se trataba de su contra parte que se golpeaba con un mazo en el pie – AHHH! – se volvió a quejar, su contraparte se estaba dando golpes en la cabeza con un pilar del salón de los héroes, se llevo sus manos a la cabeza dejándola totalmente indefensa

-Rápido, sujétenla – ordeno Shifu

Po sujeto a tigresa (mala) por detrás en una llave, Víbora se enrollo en las piernas, Grulla y Mantis sujetaron los Brazos, Shifu se puso al frente de ella, con el espejo , pero ella seguía cerrando los ojos

-abre los ojos – dijo Po serio

-NUNCA! – dijo tigresa (mala) forcejeando para liberarse

-no queda mucho tiempo, la puesta de sol esta a unos minutos – dijo Vibora

En ese entonces, Tigresa se libero del agarre de Vibora mandándola a volar hacia la pared, inmediatamente después, pateo el espejo haciendo que volara por los cielos, de inmediato le propino una patada a Grulla y a Mantis, liberándose de su agarre, quedando solo Po forcejeando con Tigresa (mala), Shifu dio un salto para agarrar el espejo y mantenerlo a salvo

-Suéltame maldito Panda! – dijo Tigresa (mala) forcejeando contra Po, mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados

-Po tienes que hacer que habrá los ojos.. nos queda poco tiempo – dijo Vibora seria viendo como el sol se ponía poco a poco

-y como quieres que haga eso?! – dijo Po que seguía forcejeando contra tigresa

-no lo se.. sorpréndela con algo! – dijo Vibora

"Que podría ser… algo que sorprenda a tigresa….. piensa Po.. piensa… " pensaba el panda, hasta que al final se le ocurrió una idea "voy a morir después de esto, pero lo hago por tigresa" pensó

Po libero a tigresa de la llave, sorpresivamente la puso al frente de ella y…..

-ahh… chicos que pasa- mono se acababa de despertar para ver a Po besando a Tigresa quien tenia los ojos abiertos como plato

Grulla queda boca abierta, Mantis, Vibora y Shifu se quedaron con los ojos sorprendidos, inmóviles al ver aquella escena del beso

-AWWW se ven tan tiernos – dijo Tigresa (buena) viendo a Po y a su contraparte besándose

Mono solto una carcajada,

De inmediato Tigresa (mala) recupero la compostura y mientras todavía estaban en el beso, ella para liberarse del panda, le dio una fuertísima patada en sus….

-BOLAS DE ESTAMBRE! LLEVEN SUS BOLAS DE ESTAMBRE! – grito un ganso en el valle que estaba vendiendo bolas de estambre

-yo quiero una – dijo una conejita

-claro aquí tienes – le entrego una

(Oye no empieces con ese chiste) ( Ok ok… no lo hare)

**(Volviendo al salón de los héroes) **

-AHHHHHHHH! – grito Po, recostándose en el suelo por el dolor en sus partes blandas, Mientras que tigresa (mala) estaba sosteniéndose en un pilar del salón, como si intentara vomitar

-PUAJJJ! EL PANDA ME BESO! QUE ASCO! – se quejó Tigresa (mala)

-oye tigresa – dijo el maestro Shifu sonriendo

-QUE QUIERES! – se volteo para ver que el maestro Shifu tenia al frente suyo el espejo del Ying y Yang, no lo podía creer, el beso la desconcentro por completo y se olvido por completo del espejo, pero ya era muy tarde, ella ya vio su reflejo en el espejo – no, NOOO! – grito tigresa (mala), una gran luz ilumino, el salón, las 2 tigresas volvían a ser una… cuando la luz se desvaneció, se volvió a ver a una tigresa bastante confundida con lo sucedido

-ahhh… que… que paso? – se pregunto Tigresa llevándose la mano a la cabeza

-(suspiro) menos mal… todo acabo… y justo a tiempo – dijo Shifu viendo que ya se escondia el sol

-maestro, que paso? – pregunto Tigresa confundida

-miraste el espejo del Ying y yan, y te dividiste en 2 personalidades distintas – dijo Shifu serio – una buena y una mala

-Que?! Entonces… yo hice todo esto? – dijo viendo el desastre en el salón de los héroes

-me temo que si – dijo Shifu serio

-yo… lo siento maestro – dijo Tigresa haciendo una reverencia, obviamente estaba arrepentida por lo que había echo

-bueno.. lo mas importante es que aprendiste tu lección y que esto no paso a grandes tragedias – dijo Shifu serio

-oigan…. Necesito un hospital – dijo Po con una voz chillona mientras seguía en el suelo

-bueno.. Excepto por el – dijo Shifu señalando a Po, camino hacia el y lo empezó a arrastrar por el suelo – lo llevare al hospital, hoy a sido un dia muy agitado para todos, les recomiendo que descansen y mañana ordenaran todo, otra vez – dijo serio y se fue arrastrando a Po hacia el hospital

-(suspiro) gracias a Oogway que todo término – dijo Vibora aliviada

-oye Vibora.. de por casualidad… mientras estaba en ese … "estado" hice alguna cosa ridícula? – pregunto Tigresa seriamente

-ahhhh, mira la hora que es! Tengo que ir ah…. Cambiar de piel, nos vemos chao! – dijo Vibora saliendo apresuradamente del salón

-grrr – gruño tigresa

-jejeje.. – alguien rio

Tigresa volteo y vio que Mantis, Grulla y Mono estaban en el suelo muertos de la risa

-JAJAJAJA, CREO QUE NUNCA OLVIDARE ESTE DIA! – dijo Mantis riendo a carcajadas

-JAJAJA, PO Y TIGRESA, SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL BESANDOCE APASIONADAMENTE! AJAJAA – rio Mono

-OIGAN CUANDO SERA LA BODA! JAJAJAJA – rio Grulla

Esa era la gota que derramo el vaso, tigresa no solo se sentía avergonsada, estaba mas furiosa que nunca

-JAJAJAJAA….. – los 3 amigos terminaron de reir y entonces empezaron a notar que tigresa no estaba en el lugar

-tigresa? – dijo Mono observando a ambos lados del salón

De pronto, las puertas del salón se cerraron de golpe asustando a los 3 amigos

-tigresa?! – dijo Grulla nervioso

-sabes que estábamos solo bromeando, verdad? – dijo Mantis nerviosamente

-solo son bromitas… inocentes jejee – Mono rio nervioso

-no estas enojada con nosotros verdad? – dijo Grulla nervioso

El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, el silencio solo hacia el lugar mas aterrador

-tigresa?- dijeron los 3 amigos temblando de miedo, se dieron vuelta para ver unos ojos rojos llenos de furia que podrían espantar al mismísimo diablo

-mami…. – dijeron con voz Chillona

Tigresa se lanzo sobre ellos con un rugido que espantaría al mas valiente guerrero

-WUUUAAHHH! –gritaron asustados

(Escena demasiado violenta como para ser descrita con palabras)

_**Fin…. El fin?... NOOOO todavía queda el… EPILOGO! **_

**Bueno eso seria todo por ahora, jeje de nuevo lamento mucho haberme demorado en subir el episodio, y lo menos que puedo hacer es responder a todos los reviews que me han dejado :3**

**anita23****: espero que el capitulo te haya gustado **

**geraldCullenBlack****: Sartenasos para todos :D, jeje y eso que no había puesto otras teorías mas locas que se me ocurrieron depues XD, bueno espero que te haya gustado el cap**

**Maestra Vibora****: gracias por la review, y espero que hayas disfrutado este cap**

**sue29NNID****: jejeje, si es difícil imagiarselo, pero seria barbaro si alguna ves la veo a si **

**fanatico Z : si los otros furiosos los quize hacer mas rebeldes y flojos mas que agresivos XD**

**Master PAO PT****: bueno ahí muchas partes bonitas en chile, podrias visitar viña del mar, o si buscas algo mas rustico podrias ir a la isla de chiloe, pero si pasas por una ciudad de Temuco, podrias toparte con este escritor chifaldo :D**

**Raven Dark85****: si ya estoy recuperado, y como dije antes, ya estoy de vacaciones, a si que podre terminar mis otras historias que tengo pendiente, he iniciar unas nuevas :D**

**little tigress****: jejeje, gracias por la review, y si a todos les gusta tigresa mala :D (a mi también jeje) **

**Edu10****: bueno, las razones por que puse un poco de tipo, están allí arriba, y saludos desde Temuco :D**

**david chacon****: gracias por la review, ojala el cap sea de tu agrado :D**

**bueno eso seria todo por ahora, lamento de nuevo por la larga espera, y nos veremos en el ultimo cap de este fic , se despide su amigo Askard**


	5. Epilogo

**Aviso 1: los personajes de Kung fu panda no me pertenecen y blablalba**

**Aviso 2: bueno queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el tan esperado epilogo, sin mas que decir espero que sea de su agrado, este es mi regalo de navidad (algo atrasado) para ustedes y desearles feliz año nuevo a todos **

**Epilogo**

Ya han pasado un dia de los acontecimientos del espejo, ya era bastante tarde y tigresa acababa de salir de la enfermería después de visitar a 3 amigos que quedaron con una gran variedad de yesos en la mayor parte de sus cuerpos y con una severa experiencia traumática (los pobres maestros del Kung fu no dejaban de decir cosas como "EL HORROR… EL HORROR" o "no hare enojar a tigresa… no hare enojar a tigresa")

-y cuando se recuperaran – dijo Tigresa saliendo de la enfermería acompañada de una cabra doctora

-bueno.. como están… - se escucha desde adentro "EL HORROR!" – podrían estar a si por un mes… quizás mas – dijo la doctora seria

-mmm entiendo – dijo Tigresa seria

-podríamos probar una nueva terapia que se esta utilizando en paciente con estos traumas – dijo la doctora sonriendo- se llama terapia de Shock

-y de que trata? – pregunto tigresa

-básicamente les electrocutamos hasta que les pase el trauma – dijo la cabra – los pacientes han respondido bien al tratamiento y han sanado en menos de 2 semanas – dijo sonriendo

-genial, los necesitamos recuperados lo mas antes posibles – dijo Tigresa sonriendo – a si aplíqueles el tratamiento

-como usted diga maestra –dijo la cabra y con una sonrisa (que daba miedo) entro a la enfermería

"bueno, será mejor que valla a limpiar el salón de los héroes" comenzó a correr en 4 patas hacia el palacio de jade " me pregunto como estará Po" pensó preocupada , al llegar al salón de los héroes se encontró con Shifu, quien le explico que tenia que Po ya se sentía mejor de sus "panditas" al parecer no le dio tan fuerte como ella creyó, finalmente Shifu perdono a tigresa por haber visto el espejo, el lo entendía perfectamente " jejeje tigresa comprendo perfectamente tu curiosidad, jeje esas mañas las tenias todo el tiempo cuando eras niña" le dijo con una sonrisa, tigresa dio un suspiro de alivio cuando dijo eso, aunque se avergonzó cuando le dijo eso, pensó que ya había abandonado aquella mala costumbre de ser curiosa por todo, finalmente Shifu le mando a tigresa limpiar el salón de los héroes junto a víbora, después de eso se retiro a meditar (como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer)

Tigresa y Víbora se dispusieron a barrer el salón, mientras lo hacían Tigresa se animo a preguntarle a víbora

-oye víbora – dijo Tigresa

-si? – contesto víbora

-puedo preguntar, que otras cosas hice en esos estados? – pregunto Tigresa con algo de inseguridad

-estas segura de que quieres saberlo? – pregunto víbora seria

-si –dijo Tigresa decidida

-(suspiro) bien.. por donde comienzo… según lo que me comento el maestro Shifu y Po - Víbora empezó a tomar una gran cantidad de aire y comenzó a relatar rápidamente – primero fuiste dulce y amable, hiciste que los chicos se desmayaran cuando les dijiste que no tenias ganas de entrenar, lleve tu lado bueno con el maestro Shifu para ver que te ocurría, mientras que tu lado malo estaba en el salón de entrenamiento y le dio una paliza a Po, Mantis, Mono y Grulla, luego mandaste a volar a Po a patadas del palacio y convertiste a los demás los encerraste al calabozo mientras que el maestro Shifu me mando a buscar tu parte buena que se había escapado y shifu fue a buscar el espejo, ahí tu lado malo lo ataco de sorpresa y lo encerró en calabozo junto a los demás, mientras que yo estaba buscando tu lado bueno en el valle, tu lado malo hizo de las suyas para dividir también a Mono, Mantis y Grulla en 2 lados buenos y malos para convertirlos en sus subordinados, al parecer tu lado bueno ayudo a Po recuperarse y… (solo un risa) ayudo al señor Ping con el negocio..jejeje – dijo sonriendo

-que es tan gracioso? – respondió Tigresa seria

-velas lo que es gracioso, es que llevabas puesto un uniforme de fideos del señor Ping jaja – dijo Víbora sonriendo

Tigresa se sonrojo – bueno.. continua, que mas paso – dijo en tono molesto

-de acuerdo, ayudaste al Señor Ping con el negocio, Po y yo trajimos tu lado bueno al palacio de jade y ahí nos encontramos cara a cara con tu lado malo, en ese momento deduje que era culpa del espejo del Ying y yan, Po alejo a tu lado malo y nos metimos al palacio a encontrar el espejo, en ese momento el maestro Shifu logro escapar del calabozo junto a los lados buenos de los chicos para luego encontrarnos con los lados malos en el salón de los héroes , junto el maestro Shifu derrotamos las partes malas de Mono, Mantis y Grulla, en ese momento apareció tu lado malo, intentamos pelear contra ella pero no pudimos evitar que ella abriera los ojos para ver el espejo, y en ese momento fue donde Po te beso – dijo víbora seria

-oh… entiendo – dijo Tigresa mientras miraba a otro lado, era evidente que estaba avergonzada, mas por el echo de que el panda la haya besado solo la ponía mas sonrojada de lo que ya estaba

-jeje tranquila tigresa – dijo Víbora sonriendo – el solo lo hizo para salvarte, si no lo hubiera echo nos hubiéramos quedado con 2 tigresas

-si.. es solo… - dijo Tigresa seria mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza – que tengo ciertos recuerdos vagos de lo sucedido – ella comenzaba a recordar vagamente algunas de cosas que hizo, golpear a los chicos, recoger algunas flores, abrazar a Po al verlo con vida, convertir a Mono en malvado, y una escena donde su lado bueno le dice a Po "que tiene de malo que yo sea a si?" y Po cambia el tema radicalmente, "de verdad es extraño que me vieran de esa manera?" pensó tigresa un tanto cabizbaja "siempre seria y dura…que nunca siente nada "

-tigresa pasa algo? – pregunto Víbora seria

-que, no nada – dijo Tigresa seria – es solo que me pregunto, si mi yo mala estaba reclutando subordinados malvados, entonces por que no volvió a Po un subordinado suyo, en cambio solo lo mando a volar lejos del palacio- dijo seria

-creo que yo ya se por que – dijo Víbora sonriendo – veras es posible que inconscientemente, no querías que Po se convirtiera en un Po malo y un Po bueno, quizás tu lado malo inconscientemente, no quería que algo malo le pasara y por eso lo alejo del peligro y no lo convertirlo en su subordinado

-o quizás no quería tener a un Po en su equipo – dijo Tigresa seria mirando a otro lado – para que tener a un molesto panda como subordinado

-jejeje… si claro… como tu digas – dijo Víbora sonriendo

Tigresa ignoro el ultimo comentario de Víbora, aunque sabia lo que se refería, pero no le dio importancia y siguieron su tarea, al terminar de limpiar, tigresa salió del salón de los héroes he iba en camino hacia el valle, se podía ver como el sol estaba apunto de ocultarse para dar paso a la noche, justo cuando se iba dirigir a la salida del palacio de jade se encontró con Po, que estaba caminando con la ayuda de una muleta

-Tigresa! – dijo Po animado mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad (a la que podia con la muleta) – como estas?, te sientes bien? – pregunto preocupado

-si Po.. gracias – dijo Tigresa algo insegura – oye… disculpa por lo de tus… ya sabes – dijo Tigresa rascándose la nuca

-a esto.. no te preocupes, viviré – dijo Po sonriendo – lo mas importante es que estas devuelta

-si.. es bueno volver – dijo Tigresa soltando una leve sonrisa

-oye, tigresa – dijo Po algo nervioso

-que pasa? – pregunto

-escucha… - fue interrumpido por Zeng, que venia volando agitadamente

-Maestra Tigresa, Maestro Po- dijo Zeng

-que sucede – dijo Tigresa dando un paso hacia adelante, dándole la espalda a Po

-bandidos… en el valle – dijo el ganso

-iremos hacia haya – dijo Tigresa seria, estaba apunto de salir corriendo hacia el valle cuando Po le dijo

-espera… - dijo Po mientras se rascaba la nuca – escucha quería saber si… bueno.. de verdad piensas que soy asqueroso? – dijo algo cabizbajo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Tigresa miro al suelo un rato y luego miro a Po un tanto insegura – lo dices por el… beso verdad? – dijo tigresa rascándose la nuca

-si… es que, yo lo decía… es solo que no soy bueno besando o algo por el estilo – dijo Po nervioso – no es que no quisiera besarte ni nada por el estilo – dijo aun mas nervioso – digo solo beso a chicas bonitas ,NO DIGO QUE TU NO ERES BONITA, ERES PRESIOSA, HERMOSA, BARBARA – Po se ponía mas y mas nervioso, mientras que tigresa se acercaba a el con una mirada seria, parecía como si le estuviera apunto de darle una paliza al panda – DIGO, QUIEN NECECITA DE ESAS COSAS, CUANDO SE ES SERIO Y FUERTE NO?, SOMO LOS GUERREROS MAS BARBAROS QUE NO NECECITAN SER AMABLES NI DULCES CON LOS DEMAS NO? JAJAJA – rio nerviosamente "por favor no me mates"

Pero, antes que Po reaccionara con miedo, Tigresa abrazo sorpresivamente a Po y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego alejarse y sonreírle

-yo también puedo ser amable y dulce debes en cuando – dijo Tigresa con una cálida sonrisa y luego salió corriendo al valle

Po se quedo shockeado en el lugar.. se paso la mano en la mejilla donde tigresa lo beso, entonces volvió en si y comenzó a seguir a tigresa

-ESPERA… QUE SIGNIFICA ESO! – grito Po – TIGRESA.. ESPERAME, SABES QUE NO PUEDO CORRER! – se le podía notar una sonrisa en el rostro del panda "ella es absolutamente… bárbara" pensó Po mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a la felina….

_**EL FIN…**_

**Bueno aquí esta el final tan esperado por muchos, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto a mi como escribirlo, quien lo diría, este es mi primer fic terminado… me siento emocionado y a la vez satisfecho por el trabajo que hice, me alegra que a mucha gente le haya gustado eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo y crear nuevas historias, bueno ahora mandare los últimos agradecimientos de este fic **

**sue29NNID****: espero que el epilogo te haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer :D**

**flowerforever355****: se que no fue tanto, el TixPo que puse, pero creo que fue el necesario para este fic, gracias por la review y gracias por leer **

**: jejeje gracias.. la verdad en algún principio no pensé que tanta gente le gustaria, esto de verdad me anima mucho, gracias por la review y gracias por leer**

**Leonard kenway****: WOW gracias, jejeje al parecer si hizo bien en colocar algo de TixPo en la historia, espero que el final te haya gustado, gracias por leer**

**Raven Dark85****: jejeje gracias, y si continuare con los demás fics (no me gusta dejar las cosas a media, siempre gusta terminarlas), gracias por la review y gracias por leer :3**

**little tigress****: esta vez no me tarde tanto jejeje, quise sacarla antes de navidad y si, a mi me sigue gustando barbaritastico XD, bueno lamentablemente, todo tiene su final, quizás pueda sacar una secuela… pero no tengo ni idea de como lo haría.. el tiempo lo dirá, gracias por la review gracias por leer**

**Edu10****: bolas de estambre para todos XD, bueno, espero que te haya gustado la historia y gracias por leer**

**anita23****: jejeje si de algo soy bueno, es para dar un giro loco a la historia, y no te preocupes por los demás, estarán bien :D , gracias por leer**

**geraldCullenBlack****: jejeje seria un honor si las pusieras, y si he leído tus historias, me gustan mucho, en especial Kung fu abesedai (disculpa si lo escribí mal u.u), gracias por la review y gracias por leer **

**bueno, eso seria todo, espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia tanto como a mi, quizás con el tiempo pueda sacar una secuela, el tiempo lo dirá, sin mas que decir me despido, nos vemos en otro fic, se despide su amigo Askard**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**


End file.
